


Her Knight In Shining Armour

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm high key gay for fem!Oikawa, a cute drabble, fem!oikawa, genderbent oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a long history which has left Oikawa with a handful of promises she cherishes with all her heart.





	Her Knight In Shining Armour

Oikawa sat lazily on her throne, her legs wrapped around her boyfriend’s waist and her head resting against his shoulder, watching as she carded her fingers through his hair and listened to the soft clicking of his keyboard. She was content here, every so often she’d leave a gentle kiss below his ear or near the base of his neck, enjoying his surprisingly soft skin under her lips and the scent of his body wash and every so often he’d lean his head to meet her half way, humming slightly in acknowledgement. She truly was content.

She remembered when they first met, their parents had known they’d get together despite the fact that Oikawa liked aliens and Iwa-chan liked icky gross bugs and would always chase her around with them. She’d go searching for crop circles and signs of aliens while he’d find some horrible creature with far too many legs to take home with him though she admired that, she tried to catch an insect once when Iwa-chan was sick to cheer him up and it took her forever! She was all banged up with cuts and bruises afterwards too, he always made it look so easy. Then again he made everything look easy.  
They used to always have sleepovers back then too, Iwa-chan got to pick the movie as long as he kept the monsters under the bed away from her and given the fact she hadn’t had an arm or leg chewed off by it he had done his job well. They’d tie their blankets to chairs and the t.v to create their own little pillow fort, it was filled with as many pillows as they could get into it, Oikawa was the Queen and Iwa-chan was her knight in shining armour…or realistically a Godzilla onsie but it was the same to her. He’d promised her then that they’d always be best friends.

First grade of primary school wasn’t much different, she still searched for aliens and he still liked Godzilla and horrible bugs, they still had sleepovers and hung out every day. They both found volleyball in first grade and fell for the game, they both liked the idea of being able to win a game by hitting a ball really, really hard. His love turned into becoming an ace and hers lead to a service ace, both successes in her eyes. They would play together during break all the time, until they heard comments people made, the girls in her class asked why she was playing a boy since they all had cooties. She didn’t know what cooties were but she was pretty sure Iwa-chan didn’t have them, though they said all boys had them. They’d stopped hanging out as often, Iwa-chans friends were always mean to her and the girls would always say that she had his cooties when she came back.  
They still hung out after school and had sleepovers though, they were still the bestest friends. She had asked him why his friends were so mean to her and he seemed surprised. He told her he didn’t know but the next time one of his friends were mean to her Iwa-chan beat them up, buying her an ice-cream with the money his mother had given to him. He’d promised her then that he would always protect her.

High school started, Oikawa entered this stage of her life a tad shaken, she had experienced defeat, jealousy, that she wasn’t on top of the world and for once that she wasn’t indestructible. Her team was beaten by Shiratorizawa, the skill she had worked so hard to gain, all that time, effort, energy and practice she’d done, all of that was for nothing as Kageyama, some first year natural born prodigy came along and showed her that practice could never beat raw talent. She’d injured her leg, her determination to be the best had literally put her knee in a brace, forever weaker and just a bit less reliable.  
She’d experienced break ups, the stress of her schooling and juggling her studies and her duty as volleyball team captain and the ever present but silent expectation to always look her best, no matter how horrible she felt on the inside. She knew she wanted to continue with volleyball and she would squash each and every insecure thought she felt or doubt that tried to plant itself in her brain to do so. Though if she was honest, it wasn’t her squashing most of the thoughts, it was Iwa-chan. He had become the vice-captain of his team and their ace and she couldn’t be prouder, he had deserved that. He was always there to chase away her demons, what used to be the monster under her bed was now the crippling anxiety of the future and fear that she wasn’t good enough to succeed. It was high school where she realised that she loved her best friend, this had filled her with such a panic, she had decided that he could never, ever know…though she should have known better than to think she could hide anything from Iwa-chan. He had gotten into his preferred university, he was studying medicine, he wanted to be a sports doctor with volleyball at the side, they were going to a different university and a small part of her was worried that he would forget about her and move on but she was proud either way. She had made a joke about him leaving her behind and leaving her to fall alone, in reply she had received a button from him during their graduation and another promise. He’d promised her then that he’d always be there to catch her.

A few years into university, and their relationship, they had moved in together and she couldn’t be happier, it was like they were kids again. They’d make their pillow forts, Iwa-chan could pick the movie as long as he protected her from the monsters in her closet. He had his insects and she had her alien conspiracy films and they’d often go to the courts nearby to practice his spikes and her serves, no one else had a connection quite like they did. With him she didn’t have to worry about cooties, bullies or demons. She was indestructible and on top of the world, enough as she was, as long as Iwa-chan was by her side she could do anything.  
He had taken her a professional volleyball game, her favourite team was playing and had won, before taking her to the beach. She loved the beach, she came down here to go on her morning run whenever the weather permitted it.  
When they’d walked for a few minuted he’d gotten one knee and pulled out that beautiful piece of jewellery, a simple silver band with a beautiful emerald adorning it.  
It was then that he promised that they would always be best friends despite the cooties, that he’d always protect her be it from bullies or the monsters under her bed and that he’d always be there to catch her from wherever she may fall.

So here she sat, all those years of history sitting between them, in this calm, domestic bliss. It was here she made her own silent promise. It was then that she promised that, no matter what, that her knight in shining armour always had a safe place in her arms and a kiss always waiting.


End file.
